Agility training
Agility training involves a lot of point-clicking and takes a lot of focus to maximise experience gain. Higher Agility level increases one's ability to regenerate run energy and grants access to various shortcuts. Due to its repetitive nature and slow experience rates, Agility can be considered one of the most tedious skills to train. To maximise experience rates, players should always run, keep their weight at 0 or below, and use energy/super energy/stamina potions if necessary. Players who are failing the obstacles constantly and/or with low Hitpoints should also bring some food to restore health. As players are able to move to the next obstacle immediately after the experience drop, it is very useful to have "Show experience drops" turned on for visual cue. Marks of grace Marks of grace can be obtained while training on any of the Rooftop Agility Courses. These can be used to purchase the pieces of the graceful outfit, to purchase amylase crystals or recolour existing pieces of the graceful outfit. Pick up the marks as soon as you see them as they disappear after 10 minutes if not picked up. Ardougne Agility Course is an exception to this however, as the marks can only spawn in one spot and will stack. It should be noted that the drop rate of marks on any rooftop course will significantly decrease (by 80%) when you reach 20 agility levels higher than the requirement of that rooftop course. Considering the GE price of amylase crystals, each mark of grace is worth }}. Multi-skilling while training Agility Many players choose to also train Magic by casting High Level Alchemy or Magic Imbue between obstacles, or Fletching by making bolts or darts of any sort. Players should still prioritise Agility training and not let multi-skilling affect experience rates, as otherwise, the extra experience in other skills would come at the cost of lower Agility experience. Therefore, to keep experience rates up, it is advised that players start moving towards the next obstacle and only then train other skill, and immediately after that click again to move to the next obstacle. This makes doing the Agility courses more click-intensive, however, it should be noted that the extra experience gained by training another skill while doing Agility courses can save a considerable amount of time training that particular skill, especially if this is done for longer periods of time. Barbarian Fishing Barbarian Fishing, besides giving Fishing experience, also grants small amounts of Agility (and Strength) experience. Level 15 Agility is required to catch leaping trout, level 30 to catch leaping salmon and level 45 to catch leaping sturgeon. Levelling Fishing from 58 to 99 by Barbarian Fishing would elevate a level 31 Agility to 74. If you plan to get 99 fishing at any point it is highly recommended to do Barbarian Fishing as soon as possible, as it would save at least 24 hours of agility training from level 31-74, and allow you to skip right to the Seer's Village course, one of the best agility courses in the game. Levels 1-32 – Questing Completing Recruitment Drive, The Tourist Trap (using experience on Agility two times) and The Grand Tree quests will grant a total of 18,200 experience, elevating a level 1 Agility to 32. This allows you to skip all the early level courses and move straight to Varrock Agility Course. Alternatively, completing only Recruitment Drive grants 1,000 experience, putting you quite close to level 10. Using a single dose of agility potion, you can complete the 2 laps of the Draynor Village Agility Course required to hit level 10. This method allows you to start training Agility without making the trip to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Levels 1-10 – Gnome Stronghold Agility Course If questing is not an option, Gnome Stronghold Agility Course is the only viable training option from levels 1-10 and will earn a maximum of 8,000 experience per hour, with 86.5 experience per run. Two four-dose energy potions should suffice to ensure that your run energy is never fully depleted, if training from level 1 to 10 Agility. It takes approximately 14 laps to reach level 10. Levels 10-20/30 – Draynor Village Agility Course Draynor Village Agility Course laps yield a maximum of 9,000 experience per hour, with 120 experience per successful run. With a sufficient Hitpoints level, a player will not require any food to train from level 10 to level 20 Agility. This takes approximately 28 laps to reach level 20. Levels 20-30 – Al Kharid Agility Course Al Kharid Agility Course laps yield a maximum of 10,900 experience per hour (if using energy/super energy/stamina potions), with 180 experience per successful run. It will take roughly 50 laps to hit 30. Levels 30-40 – Varrock Agility Course Laps at the Varrock Agility Course yield 238 experience each, for a maximum of about 13,200 experience per hour. If you go from level 30-40 at Varrock Agility Course it will take roughly 200 laps, including falls. Unless you have under 20 hp you should not need food either. Levels 40-47/50/52/60 – Canifis Agility Course The Canifis Agility Course provides excellent experience for this level of Agility; maximum experience rate is about 19,000 experience per hour but you will average around 16,000 per hour with some fails. Each lap gives 240 Agility experience. It is also one of the fastest places to collect marks of grace, making this course a viable option. You can expect to collect on average 15 marks of grace per hour. Some players will do this course until 60 Agility, when they can access the Seers' Village Rooftop Course, and because at level 60, the grace mark drop rate decreased by 80%. Levels 47/52-60 – Wilderness Agility Course Wilderness Agility Course offers the fastest experience below 60 Agility. 52 Agility is required to enter the course, but you can also use a summer pie to boost from level 47. However, 49 Agility is required to pass the pipe obstacle, requiring occasional re-boosting if below. This course awards a total of 571.4 experience per lap. At best, players can get 45,000 experience an hour using stamina/energy potions without failing. At level 52-60 one can expect an average of about 35,000 experience an hour using energy potions. The best way to get there is by using the Ice Plateau Teleport from the Ancient or Lunar spellbooks. An alternate method is to use the teleport lever in Ardougne (a knife is needed) or the teleport lever in Edgeville too. Players training here should risk as little as possible because of player killers. Energy potions are recommended to be used always, and cheap food is also recommended not only to defend against PKers, but also for those with low agility who will fail the course often. A knife would also be a good choice as it would allow players to cut the webs leading to the Mage Arena bank. As most players will most likely not have the full Graceful set bonus by this level, bringing the minimum to have negative carry weight is optimal. It may be wise to only wear Boots of lightness as they are very easy to replace, instead of risking expensive Graceful pieces. Those confident in their combat abilities could wear light armour, weapons, and other gear in their inventory to combat PKers; they are usually lightly armoured themselves, and will skull on weak-looking players running the course. Levels 50-52/60 – Falador Agility Course The Falador Agility Course offers around 22,000 experience per hour at level 50 including failures, and will increase as you level and fail less. You gain 440 experience per lap. At 52, you may decide to go to the Wilderness course, otherwise, you can continue at the Falador course if you want to keep getting Marks of grace. But if you are looking to just get marks of grace, go to the Canifis rooftops. Levels 60-90 – Seers' Village Agility Course From level 60 to 90, the Seers' Village Agility Course is the best option for those who have completed the hard tasks in Kandarin Diary. Completion of the tasks allows the player to toggle the Camelot Teleport location next to Seers' bank, which significantly reduces travelling time between laps, resulting in an average experience rate of 54,000-55,000 experience per hour with good concentration. Players stop failing this course at 79 Agility. From level 80 onwards, it is possible to achieve experience rate up to 56,000 experience per hour, if one consistently performs perfect laps and teleports to Seers' bank immediately after finishing the lap. It is highly recommended that players who intend to train Agility to higher levels complete the hard task set before training on this course, as the normal experience rate without completion of the task set is only 46,600 experience per hour at best. The extra marks of grace that you will receive from completing the task set ''more than covers ''the cost of the law runes to teleport. Additionally, when using teleports you won't need any energy potions during this course. Using this method, without any falls, it would take 8900 laps to go from level 60 to 90 and would provide the player with 489,500 Magic experience. Levels 60-90 (without completion of hard tasks of the Kandarin Diary) Levels 60-70 – Seers' Village Agility Course The Seers' Village Agility Course offers 46,600 experience per hour at best. The normal experience rate including failures is about 42,000-44,000 experience per hour. Levels 70-80 – Pollnivneach Agility Course The Pollnivneach Agility Course maxes out at 53,400 experience per hour. The normal experience rate, however, is about 49,000 experience per hour. Levels 80-85/90 – Rellekka Agility Course Laps of the Rellekka Agility Course will earn a maximum of 54,000 experience per hour. The normal experience rates, however, is about 50,000-52,000 experience per hour. Levels 85-90 – Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course The Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course is the second fastest Agility experience between level 85-89 Agility. Each lap gives 2,375 experience and can be completed in 2 minutes and 30 seconds. This means it is possible to get over 50,000 experience an hour here (up to 57,000, if one performs consistent perfect laps, with minimal failures). Levels 80-90/99+ – Brimhaven Agility Arena Brimhaven Agility Arena with Karamja gloves 4 equipped offers the fastest experience possible in the game. Since you gain 10% more experience from passing obstacles and have a 10% chance of gaining double tickets, maximum experience rates can be up to 67,000 experience per hour, including the experience gained by turning in tickets. It is highly recommended to turn in tickets in groups of 1000, to maximise experience, as well as waiting as late as possible, as additional experience is awarded for every agility level you have past 40. This method is the best way to train if you don't mind the click-intensiveness and the reasonable concentration requirement. Experience is also increased after 99, as the Agility cape grants the player the ability to never fail an obstacle at Brimhaven. Levels 90-99 – Ardougne Agility Course The Ardougne Agility Course offers a more relaxing and profitable option, at a maximum rate of 62,000 experience per hour. Players who have completed the elite tasks of Ardougne Diary have 25% increased chance of receiving marks of grace on this course.